ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Benediction
It does not restore full HP to PCs. I have on multiple occasions seen characters with plenty of HP left to heal. It's likely tied to the WHM's level, but as to 30times the level, that is not the case. As an example, we took a LS member as Lv34 WHM into the Leviathan Prime fight, and he managed to fire off an unresisted Tidal Wave, which left us pretty bruised. She used Benediction and it only restored between 400-500, restoring me to about 850, wheras I have over 1000. The Warrior's HP was even still yellow after Benediction. It's likely to completely restore a party of similar level's HP completely, sure, but it is not 100% full health no matter what.--Seraphimhunter 00:40, 18 February 2007 (EST) ---- I believe the amount cured by benediction is 30 times the white mage's level. If anyone could test this for me, it would be greatly appreciated. I can't get ahold of any monks willing to take 2250 damage for me. =/ - Dragonspight ---- I always thought it just cured everyone in the party in range to full... although I haven't seen any truly massive HP deficits, so I can't be sure. Also, the whole status cure as well, but we know about that. --Chrisjander 18:31, 29 August 2006 (EDT) ---- It always brings it to full. Otherwise NMs would only be able to recover 3,000 HP Max, which is clearly not true. --Zero 05:55, 14 September 2006 (EDT) ---- "As of the April 28th 2006 Update, Benediction now cures status ailments, though Amnesia, Terror, Charm and Weakness cannot be removed by Benediction or any means." Would it be worth noting that, situationally (e.g. Lamia No.13) that Charm can be cured through the use of the spell Dispel? --Plight 11:53, 28 September 2006 (EDT) I think it's acceptable. Let me make comment. --Zero 17:28, 1 October 2006 (EDT) ---- Looks like the beginning of a formula for Benediction on FFXIOnline --Itazura 06:20, 24 February 2007 (EST) Enmity of Benediction Someone recently added that:: "Enmity gain from Benediction has about the same effect as Cure V per HP." and honestly, I don't think that is true... Cure V has a reduced Enmity gain than a Cure IV and Benediction tends to gain either the same or more Enmity than Cure IV... So I do not see how this follows... I am taking it out for now because either this person doesn't understand how the Enmity of Cure V works or miswrote that... --Nynaeve 08:45, 14 September 2006 (EDT) Being off subject a bit, there are two ways I've heard of V's Enmity. V is like the equivilant of a maxxed III no matter how much HP the V actualy cures. The other one I've heard is it's fixed, but not equal to a III (Somewhere around III and a Half). Really there's no answer. All you can really say is that V is less than IV and be right. --Zero 01:17, 16 September 2006 (EDT)